1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for facilitating disassembling operation of items to be recycled, such as OA products or electrical household appliances, and in particular relates to a recycling analyzing system, a recycling analyzing program, and a recycling analyzing method, which can extract disassembling operation which is difficult, to perform the disassembling operation efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a recycling method such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-197147 is used in facilitating an operation of disassembling items to be recycled, such as OA products or electrical household appliances.
This is a method for recycling components and materials of the items to be recycled, and is performed by the following steps (a) to (g).
(a) Items to be recycled, arising in specified areas, are conveyed to a specified collection site and stored there.
(b) The specified collection site has an input section for reading first appliance data that is appended to the item to be recycled, and a memory for storing a disassembly database including data required to compare, disassemble, and classify, the item to be recycled. At the specified collection site, the first appliance data of the item to be recycled, obtained in the input section, is compared with a corresponding disassembly database.
(c) Based on the comparison between the first appliance data of the items to be recycled and the disassembly database, the items to be recycled are classified into a plurality of first categories, and classification data relating to the items to be recycled is stored in the disassembly database as the second appliance data.
(d) The specified collection site identifies disassembly processing outside member data and non-disassembly processing member data of the items to be recycled, which have been classified into the plurality of first categories, based on the first product data or the disassembly database. And the specified collection site has a display for displaying an identification results, and stores the disassembly processing outside member data and the non-disassembly processing member data in the disassembly database.
(e) Based on the result displayed in the display, the items to be recycled are disassembled into the disassemble-processing outside members and the non-disassemble-processing members, and the disassemble-processing outside members are classified into a plurality of second categories.
(f) Regarding to the non-disassembly processing members and the disassembly processing outside members, which have been classified into the plurality of second categories, the disassemble-processing outside members are conveyed to each material maker, and the non-disassembly processing members are conveyed to each product maker, and accumulated there.
(g) The accumulated disassembly processing outside members are processed into reproduction materials using a processing method, based on the disassembly database, and data relating to the reproduction materials is stored in the disassembly database.
Then, the disassembly database is made communal for the specified collection site, the material makers, and the product makers, via a network.
In the conventional recycling method described the above, based on the result displayed in the display, the items to be recycled are disassembled into non-disassembly processing members and disassembly processing outside members. More specifically, at first, the disassembly data is displayed in the display, and, based on the displayed disassembly data, the outside members and body section of the items to be recycled are disassembled. At this time, in the disassembly data includes disassembly data relating to the outside members and body sections of the items to be recycled, and recycle data and reuse data relating to the outside members and the body sections, which contain at least the type of material used in the outside members and the body sections, the name of the material maker of the outside members and the body sections, the name of the maker of the item to be recycled from the outside members and the body sections, the name of the outside members and the body sections, and the parts number of the outside members and the body sections.
OA products and the like have been designed and developed with consideration given mainly to their function, marketing price, and manufacturing cost, rather than to such matters as simplifying their disassembly and reducing their disposal cost.
Recently, attention is being given to the recycling of components used in these appliances, with the aim of simplifying the operations of disassembling and recycling the appliances.
However, unlike the manufacturing operation, the disassembling operation is not always done for the same appliances, and the number of items to be disassembled differs every day. For these reasons, it is difficult to determine whether the disassembling operation will be easy or not. Moreover, objective analyses may be required in order to disassemble the items efficiently.